El Amor es más fuerte
by AmparoDeGrandchester
Summary: capitulo 3 arriba! espero que lo disfruten! Les traigo esta historia q será de 5 capitulos! Espero les guste! Terry invita a Candy a q lo vea estrenando la obra 'Romeo y Julieta' ... ¿Le contará lo que pasa con Susana? ... ¡Averiguemoslo!
1. Chapter 1

'' _**El amor es mas fuerte''**_

**Capitulo 1.**

Candy, iba rumbo hacía Nueva York para encontrarse con su querido Terry, luego de tanto tiempo de estar separados por fin se encontrarían. Gracias al talento de Terry fue elegido para interpretar a Romeo, en la obra de William Shakespeare ''Romeo y Julieta'' mas feliz no podía estar.

-''Después de tanto tiempo veré a mi amado.- Se decía Candy con el rostro lleno de sonrisas.- Más de un año solo enviándole cartas, solo Dios sabe cuánto lo amo. Es un amor que repleta mi ser, que me hace más feliz de lo que ya soy. Pero toda esta dicha, se ve opacada por una incertidumbre que siente mi alma, ¿Qué es señor?, solo quiero que todo salga bien, solo quiero verlo, tocarlo, besarlo, ¡Sí, besarlo!, lo amo tanto… debo decírselo tiene que saber todo el amor que guardo por el, desde que lo vi en el barco Mauritania, robó mi corazón como un ladrón y se lo llevó para siempre. Pero… ¿Por qué, siento esto?.''

- Ay! Déjate de tonterías boba.- sacaba la lengua Candy por tener esos pensamientos.- ''todo va a salir bien, todo saldrá bien y podré estar con mi amor, se que el también me quiere, solo me envió boletos de ida, quiere que este con el, para no irme más, y Dios sabe que yo quiero lo mismo.'' .- Con un suspiro de amor y una cara que solo decía que quería llegar a su destino, Candy se durmió el resto de camino que le quedaba.

- Candy ya va a llegar… después de todo este tiempo, todo un año sin verla, sin ver esos ojos, sin sentir su aroma, ¿tenía que pasar esto?, ¿Cómo le voy a explicar lo de Susana? ¿Cómo le digo que estoy siendo obligado a casarme por devoción?, Dios! ¿por qué me haces esto?, no siento nada por ella! nada! , mi corazón pertenece a una mona con pecas! y ahora que la tengo y la veré ¿pasa esto?

Terry caminaba de un lado para otro, enojado, triste con la vida y los juegos que esta hace… ''Por qué diablos tenía que pasar esto!, ¿cómo se lo diré?

- Tranquilo Terry… tranquilo, Si se lo explico se que podremos enfrentar esto juntos, ella me ama lo se, y yo la amo a ella, nada me separara de su amor, nada va a alejarme de mi tarzán pecosa, nada!

Y así partió rumbo a la estación con el corazón acelerado de alegría y preocupación, lo único que quería era ver a su Candy!, la persona que desde que la conoció a logrado sacar a todos sus fantasmas, toda su ira , todo gracias a ella.

Llegó el tren, y Candy salió con el espíritu lleno de felicidad, cuando se paró en la estación buscaba por todas partes a un rebelde, alto, fuerte y unos ojos azules zafiros que le robaban el aliento, todos los días, todas las noches, le robaban el aire de solo pensar en esos perfectos ojos como el mar, que te invitaban a navegarlos por completo.

- ¿Dónde estará? , se supone que ya debería estar aquí.- Se decía Candy impaciente.

De repente siente un tirón en un brazo y ve que alguien se la esta llevando trataba de gritar pero el hombre no le hacía nada de caso.

- Señor! ¿quién diablos es usted? ¿por qué me lleva así? ¡Suélteme!

Hasta que el hombre paró y se dio la vuelta, no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, era él! , Terry! , pero … estaba mas diferente ¿era mas alto? , ¿Más guapo?, ¿sus hombros estaban mas anchos?, su cuerpo… oh por Dios su cuerpo!.. pero su cara… era la misma, la misma cara que siempre recordó.

- Ttt-erry , no… no puedo creer que seas tú!

- Jajaja Pecosa, acaso te deje sin aire? y como que '' que diablos'' una dama no debería decir esas palabras, jajaja.

''Dios, mas guapo no puede estar, y esa risa… cuantas noches soñé con esa risa, y esos ojos, sus ojos, están mas azules y Dios mió, me voy a derretir, esa sonrisa, cuanto extrañe esa sonrisa seductora, que te invita a besar esos labios, era tan perfecta, llena de intenciones, ¿acaso no sabía lo devastadora que podría ser esa sonrisa?, pero su cara, sigue siendo la de siempre. Por Dios tranquilízate Candy que se te caerá la baba''- Pensaba Candy y con un movimiento de cabeza trato de tener un poquito de dignidad , solo un poquito porque no le cada mucha con semejante hombre, y era suyo!

- Emm.. Pecas, ¿en que piensas?, está bien que te guste, que te deje sin aire, y que hasta se te caiga la baba, pero quiero conversar contigo Candy! jajaja.

'' ¿Era ella?, ¿en verdad era la misma Candy del barco? ¿del colegio San Pablo?, que ocurrió con esa niña, casi sin figura? ahora era todo cuerpo, estaba mas alta… Dios estoy sin aire, pero su cara… sus coletas, y esos ojos… esos ojos verdes esmeraldas que iluminan hasta la más cruel oscuridad eran los mismos… y esa sonrisa inocente, si era la misma! pero… los efectos de la naturaleza surgieron efecto, y Dios que efecto!, ¿sabrá ella, lo hermosa que está?''

- Ay Terry, no seas arrogante, es que estoy feliz de verte, después de tanto tiempo , alfil estamos juntos, soy la persona mas emocionada del mundo!.- Dijo Candy con sus ojos risueños, a Terry le dio un vuelco el corazón ver esa reacción.

- Candy… .- Le dijo con una voz profunda.- Al sentir esa voz a ella le paso una corriente eléctrica por todo el cuerpo. puso sus manos en las manos de ella.- Yo también te extrañe tanto, pensaba en ti día y noche… discúlpame por sacarte así del tren pero… ahora que soy un poco mas conocido la gente suele hablarme y bueno… sabes mejor que nadie que nunca fui bueno para hablar con la gente ¿cierto?.- le dijo empleando el típico tono irónico, con su perfecta sonrisa.

Terry, jajaja nunca cambiarás, me alegro mucho que tus sueños se estén cumpliendo, y que ya seas reconocido. Pero no eres el único yo ya soy enfermera!.

- Así … si me contaste… con que eres enfermera , dime una cosa Candy… ¿qué dicen tus pacientes al tener a una mona como enfermera? jajaja

- Cállate Terry! esa no te la perdonaré jamás!

- No te enojes Candy , sabes que era un broma cierto?.- le puso los dedos en su barbilla, y lentamente empezó a subir la cara de Candy.- Lo sabes cierto?

- Yo… yo… .- '' Dios, cuando me mira así quedo sin aire, me es imposible enojarme con el, la verdad… extrañaba sus bromas''- Si… Terry lo sé.- y así se quedaron mirándose a los ojos por un buen rato, verde esmeralda y azul zafiro se fundieron en uno solo, y lentamente, muy lentamente sus rostros se fueron acercando. '' Dios me va a besar, me va a besar!''

''Candy.. ¿Quieres que te bese? Dios… tu cara, tus ojos, tu cuerpo así me lo dice, y la verdad también deseo lo mismo, al ver tus ojos lleno de emoción y nervio, y tu cara sonrosada, se me agita el corazón''

Así estaban tan cerca de besarse, sus respiración acompasadas se sentían, Candy vibraba ante cada toque de Terry, y Terry bueno el… estaba en el mismo paraíso, así se fueron acercando y acercando hasta tocarse los labios, era como su primer beso, pero sin interrupciones ni cachetadas, solo un beso puro, lleno de amor, y ternura.

''Me besa! Terry me está besando, que delicia es sentir esos labios tan perfectos, ese sabor, ¿Cómo le pude pegar en Escocia? ¿Cómo pude ser tan tonta!?''

fue subiendo poco a poco sus manos al cuello de Terry para poder profundizar más el beso, pues quería sentir más a su rebelde.

'' Candy, ¿desde cuando eres tan atrevida?,no importa te amo! , te amo con todo mi corazón y nunca en la vida te dejaré''

Terry al sentir las manos de Candy en su cuello profundizó mas el beso, y adentró su lengua en la boca de ella, que delicia!, Candy sabía entre una mezcla de frambuesas y frutillas, ella era todo dulce! y así fue adentrándose, cada vez más.

Sus piernas temblaban, creía que se iba a caer si no era por el fuerte brazo que rodeaba su cintura, el brazo de terry era todo fuerza, virilidad, y amor. No pensaba, no respiraba, apenas creía que se estaban besando, sus respiraciones fueron aumentando, y sin darse cuenta Candy soltó un pequeño y casi inaudible gemido, que solo Terry escuchó.

''Debo parar, Dios dame fuerza para separarme de esta hermosa boca, de esta hermosa mujer!''.- se decía Terry.

Así lentamente, se fueron separando, sintiendo aún sus respiraciones un poco agitadas. El rostro de Candy estaba rojo como un tomate, eso a Terry lo llenó de dulzura, '' no puedo creer que la misma mujer que me besó con tanto fuego, ahora este como una niña pequeña sonrosada, es tan dulce''

- Candy… .- dijo colocando sus dedos en su cara haciéndole cariño, te amo, eres tan dulce, tan pura… te amo tanto

Candy, que aún seguía en la estratosfera, por ese beso tan entregado y sorprendiéndose por su propia entrega, no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba su rebelde le dijo que la amaba! Al fin se lo dijo!, su corazón explotaba de dicha!

- Yo… yyo.. Terry, también te amo… ¡Mi rebelde te amo! , no te quiero dejar jamás, eres todo para mi.

- Lo mismo digo Candy, lo mismo digo mi pecas.- Y la abrazó como si no existieran nadie más en el mundo, poco les importó la gente que los veía con el ceño fruncido por demostrarse su afecto así en la calle, se abrazaron como si no quedara mundo.

'' Candy, debo decirte lo de Susana.. Pero no será ahora, te lo diré después, luego de todo esto no te podría dejar por nada del mundo, eres todo para mi, todo Candy'' .- Se decía Terry, convencido ahora mas que nunca que su Pecosa, no se movería jamás de su lado, aunque moviera cielo, mar y tierra, no dejaría que nada ni nadie los separase.

-Candy.- le susurro al oído.-¿ Vamos a mi departamento? hay algo que debo explicarte, pero solo debemos estar nosotros dos, nadie más, mi pecosa.

Continuara…

Amigas lindas, no he olvidado a ninguuuuuuuuuuuuuuuna. Espero q me sigan leyendo xD... pero como les conte mis clases empezaron y no tengo tiempo para nada :S, pero acá les traigo una historia con 5 caps q iré subiendo de a poco, pero esto es para q no me olviden xD... LAS QUIERO MUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU CHO A TODAS!


	2. Chapter 2

'' _**El amor es mas fuerte''**_

**Capitulo 2.**

- Candy.- le susurro al oído.- ¿Vamos a mi departamento? hay algo que debo explicarte, pero solo debemos estar nosotros dos nadie más, pecosa.

''Dios mío, Terry me quiere invitar a su departamento, y los dos solos… el es un caballero se que no hará nada que yo no quiera, pero… porque mi corazón salta así ¿acaso quiero que suceda? , ¡Por Dios Candy! las cosas que dices… de seguro es algo con la obra y quiere que conozca el lugar en donde vive, no creo que suceda nada malo''

Terry que seguía esperando por la respuesta de Candy, se separó de su abrazo mirándola atentamente.

- Pecosa… estás bien? te pusiste rígida de un momento a otro.

- Ttt-erry, si no, no pasa nada… ¿para que quieres que vayamos a tu departamento?

- Jajaja, con que era eso pecosa, ¿qué cosas te estabas imaginando en tu cabecita?.- Le dijo pegándole con un dedo en la frente de Candy.-

- Terry! nada me he imaginado , pero no es correcto que estemos los dos solos.

- Jajaja pecosa mal pensada! solo quiero que conozcas el lugar a donde vivo nada más … ahora si quieres que suceda algo más, bueno… eso solo depende de nosotros.- le dijo pícaramente con su sonrisa de medio lado seductora.

'' Bueno, solo le dije una verdad a medias, si quiero que conozca mi departamento por la razón de que vea donde vivo, y explicarle lo de Susana … pero si Candy se imaginó lo mismo que yo, bueno… me encantaría que pasara, sentir su cuerpo en el mío, que estemos los dos solos, que seamos una alma , un corazón… pero.. soy un caballero y Candy es una dama, y es tan pura.. que no.. debo refrenarme''.- pensaba Terry.

- Bueno.. vamos? tengo mi coche cerca de aquí

- Claro Terry! vamos, y no pensé nada malo que quede claro!.- '' si claro… no pensé nada malo, lo único que quiero es estar con el para siempre pero no debo pensar en esas cosas.''

Llegaron al coche de Terry y se subieron, platicaban muy amenamente pero Candy se dio cuenta que en varias ocasiones Terry tenía una mirada ida, que pensaba en otra cosa, tenía en su rostro y en esos perfectos ojos azules zafiros, rastro de preocupación y desesperación. '' ¿Que le pasará? , ¿Por qué siento que hay momentos que no esta conmigo''

- Terry ¿estas bien?, siento que pasa algo.- Le dijo Candy preocupadamente

- ah? No nada pecosa, bueno la verdad es que sí. Pero prefiero esperar hasta llegar a mi departamento y estar tranquilos, es más ya llegamos.

Se estacionaron y Terry ayudó a bajar del auto como todo un caballero a su dama, Candy se sintió como una princesa.

- ¿Como lo compraste?

- Jajaja te sorprende verdad? bueno, con mi duro trabajo, ahorré y me lo compre no es tan moderno por lo que estaba barato cuando lo conseguí.

- Te felicito Terry, te felicito que te este yendo tan bien y por tus logros y tu esfuerzo.- Candy beso la mejilla de Terry, para expresarle todo el orgullo que sentía por él.

- Candy… yo también estoy orgulloso de ti.- Pero Terry fue mas osado y besó esos labios de fresas, lentamente, pausadamente… '' Candy, me vuelves loco, loco de amor''- pensaba Terry. Al separarse el juguetonamente agarró el labio inferior de Candy y se los mordió.

- Bueno entremos… o si no, nos podríamos quedar todo el día aca afuera besándonos.

- Si… .- Dijo Candy sonrojándose.

Entraron al edificio, y Terry la condujo a su departamento, cuando abrió la puerta y dejó pasar a Candy primero, ella se impresionó por lo ordenado que estaba todo, jamás imagino que Terry fuera tan ordenado.

- Terry! que ordenado está todo! nunca pensé que fueras así de ordenado.

- Me ofendes pecosa.- Terry frunció el seño haciéndose el enojado.- Como todo buen Inglés , soy muy ordenado, bueno… aparte igual viene una señora a ordenar pero es muy poco.

- Jajaja Terry no te enojes, era una bromita.- le dijo con todo inocente.

- Pecosa, es imposible enojarse contigo.

Se quedaron callados, mirándose el uno con el otro se fueron acercando y sus bocas se encontraron, esta vez no fue un beso tierno y dulce, fue todo lo contrario fue pasión, amor, seducción, sus lenguajes se encontraron en una danza que nunca antes habían probado en su vida. Terry agarraba de la cintura a Candy, y Candy colgó sus brazos al cuello de Terry, ningún momento se separaron, solo lo hacían para tomar aire, y volver a empezar con ese delicioso juego. Terry fue bajando hasta el cuello de Candy , besándolo sin interrupción.

Candy estaba en otro planeta, no podía pensar, estaba haciendo lo que su corazón dictaba y lo que su corazón quería, podía sentir la fuerza de Terry debajo de su vientre, al darse cuenta de eso soltó un gemido, y la pasión se elevó cada vez mas.

Se fueron moviendo, pero sin soltar sus bocas, Terry acariciaba todas las curvas de Candy y ella tocaba la espalda de él. Sus movimientos cada vez subían más de tono, y chocaron con la mesa que estaba en el centro haciendo caer unas tazas que estaba en ella.

Al sentir ese ruido tuvieron que parar… casi llegaban a una parte que no tenía vuelta, se fueron separando poco a poco, los dos con los ojos cerrados, Terry los abrió primero y la vio a ella , ahí con sus ojitos cerrados , toda tierna, toda dulzura todo sentimiento y sonrojada.. por todo lo que había pasado. '' Dios soy un tonto! me comporté como un animal en celo!, Candy es pura… aunque su reacción … silencio Terry''.

Terry apoyó su frente en la frente de Candy y así se quedaron, hasta que ella abrió sus ojitos.

- Terry lo lamento, por por.. b-botar las tazas… no sé qué me paso.

- Shhh… pecosa no importa, discúlpame a mi, me comporte como un animal… lo siento.

- No.. Terry, no importa esto pasó por los dos, y yo sentí lo mismo que tú, no me puedo arrepentir de este maravilloso beso.

'' Dios mío, ayúdame pero se lo tengo que decir, ya no puedo seguir así mañana es el estreno y Candy tiene que saber lo de Susana… no la puedo perder no la voy a perder.

- Pecosa… emm… tengo , tengo que contarte algo, lo he estado pensando pero… necesito decírtelo , tengo este peso en mis hombros y no se que hacer con el, lo único que yo se es que te amo con todo mi corazón y no te quiero dejar por nada en el mundo.

- Terry, calma mi amor. '' Le dije mi amor! , bueno me salió del alma'', Dime que pasa… te he visto con expresiones de inseguridad en tu rostro, dime que sucede.. nada nos pasará.

- Esta bien… la Historia comienza desde que nos separamos y vine a la compañía Stratford ahí conocí …

Continuara….

Amigaaaas mías un montón de disculpas por demorarme en subir!, lo que pasa es q no tenía idea de cómo agregar otros capítulos si no es por una gran amiga, no lo hubiera podido subir, y por esa falta tan grande tendrán dos capítulos para leer!.

Como siempre gracias a

**Lus Rico:** Muchas gracias por esas palabras! no sabes como me alegran :B, pues a mi también me hubiera gustado ver a Terry así de valiente! aunque encuentro q lo q el hizo en el animé y manga fue un acto de amor muy grande… renunciar a Candy.. a ese gran amor, para ayudar a otros.. para mi es hermoso!.. triste pero hermoso!

Gracias por tus palabras, gracias por decirme que el cap quedó maravilloso! TE QUIERO MUCHO!

**Luca: **Perdón la demoraaaaaaaaaa! sé q no tengo perdón! x_X pero acá van a ir dos caps! gracias por leer, q bueno q te gustóoo}! :B

**Amy C.L: **Gracias por leeer :B

**Hillary: **Por Dios amiga hermosa!, no estoy enojada contigo ni por nada del mundo! perdón por no responder lo que pasa es que no estaba pendiente de esto y no ssabía como subir este capítulo! no te preocupes que no estoy enojada.

Gracias por leer querida amiga, graaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaacias! y tremenda sorpresa saber que eras tu pero con otra cuenta la q me escribía! :B gracias linda, espero q este capítulo y el otro te guste mucho! :D

**Lupita 1797**: Gracias linda por leer! :D

**Gris:** que linda, gracias por leer, espero q este te guste!

** :** Linda, gracias por leer q bueno q bueno q te gusten mis fics! se me alegra el corazón :B, gracias amiga!

**Sol**: Que bueno q te gustó, espero q este también :D

**Anilina:** Linda, muchas gracias por leer, cierto que si? esta historia va hacer eso, vaan a luchar por su amor!

**Bea**: perdón! ahora subi este cap! y otro más… espero q este te guste!

**Saragrandchester**: amiga hermosaaaaaaaaa, perdón! ahora actualicé gracias a una amiga! :D, si! yo también quise q esto pasara! el destino los quiere juntos como sea!, porq su amor es úuuuuuuuunico! , me alegro q te gustara! :D te adoro!

**Coony De Grandchester**: Amigaaaa! que bueno q te gustó y si se desidieron a luchas y creeme Candy también lo hará! :D , gracias por leer querida amiga de verdad!


	3. Chapter 3

'' _**El amor es mas fuerte''**_

**Capitulo 3.**

**Este capítulo puede tener escenas que pueden herir su sensibilidad ( aunque no son nada de fuertes para otras cosas que hemos leído, pero porsiacaso xD )**

Candy escuchaba atentamente todo lo que Terry le contaba. ''no puedo creer el peso que mi amado ha tenido que cargar desde que nos separamos y desde que conoció a esa tal Susana, eso no es amor… obligarlo a casarlo… si es cierto le salvó la vida pero… Terry no la ama! , pero… ella le salvó la vida, y … no se… todo esto es cruel, si Susana no lo hubiera salvado, Terry ahora estaría en un hospital, y sin una pierna… que terrible! ¿Por qué les tenía que pasar esto ahora? ¿ justo hoy?

- Y eso es todo… .- Dijo Terry suspirando.- No se que hacer, lo único que tengo claro es que te amo y que no me puedo casar con otra porque no la amo!, nos haría infelices a ambos! , ella lo sabe, sé que lo sabe!, nunca le demostré afecto, solo teníamos una relación laboral, jamás le demostré que la amaba , ¡nunca Candy!, Dios es testigo que todo este tiempo estuve esperando por ti, y pensando en ti.

- Shhh, tranquilo mi amor, yo… yo te amo, y eso es difícil pero…- se cayó, las lágrimas comenzaron a caerle.- tu … tu no tienes la culpa de nada.

- Candy mi vida, ¿que pasa? dime por favor que no me abandonarás yo.. yo quiero pasar el resto de mis días contigo, no me dejes Candy.

- Terry no te quiero dejar , ni abandonar se me partiría el corazón, pero a pesar de que tu no la amas, y si se quedaran juntos, ella te salvó la vida, solo piensa!, si ella no te hubiera salvado , no estarías actuando! estarías en un hospital y sin una pierna, ella te ama… talvez mas que yo…- las lágrimas bañaban su rostro.

- No, no , no y no! pecosa! ella no me ama mas que tú, eso no es amor! , eso es una obsesión, tu me amas con un amor puro, sin límites, no me pides nada a cambio, me aceptas tal como soy, sabes todo mi pasado, tu eres la única, Candy no digas eso por favor.

Terry la beso, la besó como si no hubiera mañana, y Candy correspondió aún con lágrimas, Terry se las secaba con sus dedos, tiernamente, amorosamente, su beso era puro amor.

'' No me puedo separar de él, no puedo! yo lo amo… lo amo tanto que me duele, no lo puedo dejar, Susana tendría que comprender, nos amamos!'' pensaba Candy.

- Pecosa, Seamos uno… esta noche.- Le dijo Terry en el oído susurrándole.- Te amo, tu me amas, quiero estar contigo, quiero que nada nos separe por favor mi pecosa…

- Terry! … yo.. No no lo se.- se seguían besando Candy quería lo mismo de Terry pero, tenía miedo, ella era virgen y no sabía nada del acto, solo lo que le enseñaron en la escuela de enfermeras, pero el tema no se hablaba mucho.

- Pecosa te amo, déjame demostrártelo…

Candy a respuesta lo besó más frenéticamente, Terry comprendió que eso era un sí, y lentamente abrazados y con sus bocas unidas se fueron adentrando al cuarto de Terry, sus besos eran pasión pura, atrás quedo la dulzura, y la calma, No… estos besos tenían fuego y lujuria

- Candy.- dijo Terry con la voz entrecortada y jadeando… - Déjame demostrarte todo lo que te amo

- Si.. si Terry quiero hacerlo.

Y con valor, se entregaron a toda la pasión, delicadamente le sacaba la ropa a Candy, primero le bajo las tiras del hermoso vestido color celeste con un listón que estaba alrededor de la cintura, besando todo su cuerpo, el cuerpo de una diosa.

_Niña que te convertiste en mujer_

_Mujer que dejas de ser niña_

_quiero amarte por siempre_

_noche y día_

_Ganémosle a la vida_

_el amor incondicional debe triunfar_

_tu y yo siempre_

_al ritmo de nuestros corazones_

_al ritmo de nuestras almas_

_amémonos toda la noche._

Terry le recitaba pequeños poemas que se le venían a su cabeza, se recostaron en la cama ella ya estaba completamente desnuda, y Terry besaba sus labios como cual manantial sabroso que necesitaba tomar.

Candy con dedos nerviosos y temblorosos, comenzó a desabrocharle la camisa a Terry, se la sacó, y pudo ver en el hombre que estaba convertido, un cuerpo fuerte, marcado, lleno de virilidad y pasión.

_Amor mío_

_¿Cuando te convertiste en hombre?_

_¿Cuándo dejaste de ser niño?_

_tu cuerpo hace vibrar el mío_

_y solo quiero tenerte entre mis brazos_

_toda la noche del resto de mis días_

_solo se que te amo_

_y solo se que existimos nosotros dos_

_esto es algo que jamás olvidaré_

_porque eres mi hombre_

_y yo tu mujer_

_y siempre estaremos juntos_

_porque esta noche_

_estaremos completamente compenetrados_

_unidos por el amor y la pasión_

_que nuestros cuerpos y corazones_

_proclaman silenciosamente_

_para reclamar lo que es mío_

_y lo que es tuyo_

_amor mío._

Candy también recitaba bellos poemas que le salían del corazón. Ahora Terry estaba totalmente desnudo y ella igual, junto se tocaba, se acariciaban, el pasa su boca por todas las partes de ella, y ella tocaba ese hermoso pelo castaño tan suave que le causaba placer.

- Eres mía por siempre, mi pecosa.- le susurró en su oido, para luego bajar por su cuello y besarla entero. Candy ante ese toque arqueo su espalda y sus muslos se fueron separando como si tuvieran vida propia.

''¿ Que es esto que siento? Terry me hace vibras, y querer cada vez mas, mi corazón late y no tengo respiración quiero que seamos uno solo siempre, y que el tiempo se congele para siempre.''

Se besaron sin parar, pareciera que el tiempo se paró y solo existían ellos y sus almas.

- Candy … estás lista… no hay vuelta atrás.. no te quiero hacer daño.

- No mi amor, no podrás hacerme daño , porque nos amamos demasiado y yo solo quiero pertener a ti en cuerpo y alma.- y se besaron.

- te amo.- Se dijieron los dos al mismo tiempo, sonriendo por eso.

Terry lentamente se fue introduciendo en Candy, era la belleza misma, ella ofendía a la misma afrodita, se entregaba de una manera apasionante y dulce, ella era única. Sus cuerpos se amoldaban perfectamente pareciera que desde siempre estuvieron hecho el uno para el otro.

- Amor mío, ¿estas bien?, ¿te hago daño?, si es así paro amor, mi dulce amor.

- No Terry, mi rebelde, mi corazón, no pares, quiero sentirte, quiero saber que estas conmigo.

Se besaron como nunca nadie hubiera visto, los dos se entregaba mutuamente, los dos se sentían en el cielo.

''Mi pecosa, te amo tanto, eres mía esta noche has sido dolo mía'' y así Terry fue aumentando el ritmo de sus embestidas, una y otra vez , hasta que los dos llegaron a la cima de la pasión, de la lujuria y el amor. Era lo mas hermoso que les había pasado en la vida.

Despacio Terry se salió de Candy , y pudo notar una pequeña mancha, símbolo de la inocencia perdida de Candy, se sentía como un hombre revitalizado, Candy lo hacía sentirse así.

Se puso al lado de ella, y la abrazó y se quedaron ahí, en el lecho, abrazados, haciéndose cariños, besándose.

- Gracias mi vida… ahora soy mujer, tu mujer y fue a tu lado, me siento la mujer mas dichosa del mundo.- Dijo besando esos labios tan perfectos y hermosos que sabían a gloría.

- Mi pecosita… te amo… y no te dejaré por nada, pero… quiero decirte algo mi vida, ¿ te casarías conmigo?

Candy se puso a llorar, su rebelde , su adorado rebelde le pidió matrimonio después de esa inolvidable noche.

- Candy estás bien?- la miró preocupado

- Si mi amor, claro que acepto me has hecho la persona mas feliz del mundo, quiero pasar todos los días de mi vida contigo, y solo contigo.

- te amo tanto!.- y se besaron entregándose a la pasión nuevamente, dejándose llevar por sus sentimientos.

Después de una noche llena de amor , pasión y sobretodo dulzura Candy se despertó con una sonrisa en su rostro, y al levantar sus ojos, vió a la luz de su vida, unos ojos azules profundos que la miraban con un amor y devoción que le enterneció el corazón.

- Buenos días Señora Grandchester.- Le dijo coquetamente y besándola

- Suena bien eso de ''señora se Grandchester'', hola amor mío.

- y suena bien eso de '' amor mío '' lo quiero escuchar todos los días de mi vida.

- Jajaja así será. Terry, sabes? quiero hablar con Susana, los dos, debemos decirle que nos amamos, y que nadie nos puede separar… tu no la amas y eso la haría infeliz.. y nadie quiere eso.

- Si Candy, … no quería pensar en eso pero es inevitable. Debemos hacerlo.

Así se levantaron , primero fue Candy que se fue a lavar, recordando esa hermosa noche. ''Fui de Terry, mi cuerpo es de el, y se sintió todo tan maravilloso''

Terry en su habitación pensaba lo mismo. '' Mi pecosa, que entrega la de anoche, la amo tanto, jamás creí que amaría así, y todo es gracias a ella''

Candy salió , y se vistió con la misma ropa que llegó , ya que no había traído otra, luego Terry entró al baño y luego salió totalmente atractivo con su pelo húmedo y desordenado, Candy le había preparado el desayuno y juntos lleno de risas se tomaron el desayuno, para ir ya mismo al hospital

Como ese era el día del estreno Terry, tenía todo el día para descansar, así que lo aprovecharon para tomar el auto de Terry e ir donde Susana.

Cuando llegaron se estacionaron, se agarraron de la mano y entraron al hospital.

Continuara…


	4. Chapter 4

**El amor es más Fuerte**

Cuando llegaron se estacionaron, se agarraron de la mano y entraron al hospital.

Los dos estaban nerviosos, pues sabían que Susana no lo entendería tan fácil pero era su amor el que estaba en juego, y después de lo de anoche harían lo que fuera para poder estar juntos el resto de sus vidas.

Llegaron al dormitorio de Susana y los dos antes de entrar se miraron nerviosos.

- Candy, ¿estás segura?.- Le preguntó Terry mirándola a los ojos.

- Claro que si amor. Es difícil, me coloco en el lugar de Susana y sé que va hacer complicado pero no pede cerrarse a un amor que no le corresponde, tú nunca le diste señales de querer algo con ella.- Le dijo Candy tristemente, toda la situación la hacía colocarse así.

- Pues si es cierto Candy. Pero, aún así no quiero que pases por esto.- Le tomo ambas manos delicadamente.

- Terry, mi adorado Terry, debemos hacerlo.

- Está bien, pero déjame entrar a mi primero.

Y así fue, Candy dejó que Terry entrara primero para ver como lo tomaría Susana.

Terry tocó la puerta y escucho la voz de Susana que decía que entrara.

- Hola Susana…

- ¡Hola Terry!, '' ahí está como todos los días, con ese saludo tan frío, yo lo amo tanto, pero el no me ama a mi. Solo tiene ojos para ella… para Candy, ¿qué debo hacer?''

- Susana… debemos hablar de algo importante.- Dijo Terry de la forma mas seria y cordial que pudo.

- Claro Terry, dime!.-

- No me puedo casar contigo Susana, lo siento.

- Pero… pero, Terry… yo yo te amo…- Decía ella con lágrimas en los ojos.

- Susana lo lamento, pero es así. MI corazón no se manda solo, y yo amo a otra persona, a otra mujer que me cautivó desde el primer instante que la vi, ella curó mi corazón, no puedo estar contigo sabiendo que amo a otra. Eso te causaría daño a ti y a mi y a ella también, ¿acaso eso quieres?

- Esto es injusto Terry!, yo di mi vida por ti!, quede en sillas de ruedas por salvarte a ti!.- Decía Susana con lágrimas en todo su rostro, su corazón no daba más.

- Ya basta Susana!, yo no te pedi que me salvaras la vida!, suena triste, pero nunca te lo pedí. Aparte escondías cartas que Candy me enviaba. Ella preguntó por mi y tú le dijiste que yo no estaba… ¿Acaso ese es tu amor? Tan egoísta?

- No, no no, no dejaré q te vayas con ella! ¿Qué tiene ella que no tenga yo?

- Todo, Susana… ella lo tiene todo.. mi corazón, mi alma, ella es parte de mi. ¿No lo entiendes?

- Pero.. TERRY!.- Gritó Susana.

- Ya basta!, basta de todo esto por favor….- entró a la habitación diciendo Candy llorando, no aguantaba seguir escuchando todo eso.

- Susana… yo amo a Terry, lo amo con todo mi corazón, yo también hubiera entregado mi vida para salvarlo a él, porque mi corazón es de él, todo es de él, yo soy de él!, yo lo amo!... pero, no puedo verte a ti infeliz, triste… no puedo… Por favor Susana, yo… - Decía Candy a más no poder, su rostro entero, sus hermosos ojos verdes estaban llenos de lágrimas.

- Pecosa, ¿ qué estas tratando de decir?.- le dijo él abrazándola, en frente de Susana, no le importaba que ella estuviera aquí.

- Terry, ¿no ves que ella sufre? , no podemos estar juntos amor mio…. Adiós Susana.. cuida mucho a mi amado…

- Caaaaandy, espera no te vayas!.- le gritó Terry

- Ya ves Susana? Eso quieres?, quieres que te haga infeliz?, quieres q esté a tu lado mientras mi mente piensa en otra persona? , mientras mi cuerpo desea a otra?, mientras que mi corazón y alma lloran por otra? ¿quieres vivir así?.- Le decía Terry gritando, pues no dejaría q su pecosa se fuera.

- Yo… yo…. .- Susana no sabía que decir.. ver a Candy así. Tan decidida a dar su felicidad por otros, a pesar de que ama tanto a Terry, la dejó helada, pues ella solo piensa en su felicidad.

- Susana, yo nunca te dejaré eso tenlo por seguro, seguiremos siendo amigos, te vendré a visitar, y sé q con una pierna falsa, puedes salir adelante como escritora, vi tus escritos, y puedes triunfar deja de hacerte la mártir! Es hora de q seas fuerte!.- Y Terry salió dando un portazo para ir en busca de su pecosa.

La encontró en el último escalón, llorando.

- Candy….

- Me iré a la estación.

- Qué? No, espera amor mio

- ¿Qué no ves?. No podemos ser felices así… por favor Terry… hagamos nuestras vidas por separados. Adiós.- Y salió corriendo

Pero no pudo hacerlo demasiado, los brazos de Terry la tomaron por toda la cintura desde la parte de atrás, pudo sentir la respiración de su amado, su corazón y sus lágrimas.

''Terry, el chico que ama, está llorando!''

- Déjame estar así un momento mi vida.

- Terry yo….

- Shhhhh… calla amor mio.- Le susurraba Terry en el oído haciendo que Candy sintiera una corriente eléctrica por todo su cuerpo. – No te dejaré ir, no después de lo que pasamos a noche… ¿acaso lo olvidaste? , mi cuerpo sigue vibrando por ti, y te deseo y te amo más que nunca. Por favor no te vayas y peleemos juntos.

- Amor mio…. .- Candy se dio vuelta miró a los ojos a Terry que los tenía llenos de lágrimas iguales a los de ella.. y los dos se secaron las lágrimas del otro. Y como si se hubieran dicho ambos con perfecta pasión, se besaron como nunca antes, un beso de amor, un beso necesitado de deseo.. un beso de que jamás se separarían.

- Dime que te quedarás a mi lado.- Le dijo Terry saboreando esa boca que lo volvía loco.

- Sí, sí sí, amor mio, no puedo serle ciega a mi corazón… no puedo dejarte , no puedo renunciar a este amor… moriría en vida si hiciera eso. Pero por favor perdóname, es que me dio tanta pena verla así… ella te ama tanto.

- No Candy, eso no es amor. Eso es obsesión tú misma me lo dijiste.- La beso por última vez.

- Tienes razón… perdóname por ser tan débil

- No pecas, tú no eres débil, tienes un corazón lleno de bondad. Y eso es lo que me enamora cada vez más de ti.

Se besaron y tomados de la mano, fuertemente subieron esas escaleras que a simple vista estaban a punto de ver una separación pero el amor fue más fuerte y triunfó.

Ahora se acercaron a la puerta del dormitorio de Susana. Los dos abrieron la puerta y la vieron ahí, sentada y muy decidida.

- Terry… después de ver a tu novia, y después de escuchar lo que me dijiste no pude hacerme más la ciega, tú no me amas, y jamás lo harás. Amas a Candy y ya sé el porque, ella es buena, dulce y amable.. no como yo, que tengo mi corazón duro lleno de egoísmo.. por favor perdónenme y sean felices…- Terminó de decir Susana sollozando.

- Susana… - le dijo Candy acercándose dulcemente, se sentó en la cama la miró y le dijo. – No tienes porque preocuparte y no digas esas cosas. Eres hermosa, y tienes un gran corazón, con esto que haces, de dejar que ambos seamos felices… te vuelve la persona mas grandiosa y amorosa del mundo. Te prometo, que siempre te estaré escribiendo y visitando mientras puedas, eres hermosa, bella y llena de talento, y sé q vas a triunfar porque tú talento no se puede desperdiciar.- Le dijo Candy abrazándola.

- Gracias Candy, gracias por tus palabras lo haré. Gracias por brindarme tu amistad, no la rechazaré. Espero Terry que también podamos ser amigos.

- Claro Susana, eso ni lo digas. Seremos grandes amigos y nunca te dejaremos sola.

- Gracias, y perdón por todo… ahora supongo que tienen cosas que hacer, vayan y sean felices les deseo lo mejor.

- Gracias a ti Susana… eres una gran mujer.- Le dijo Terry sonriendole.

'' Cuantas veces soñé con verlo sonreír así…''

- Gracias Terry, adiós Candy… cuídalo mucho.

- Claro Susana, lo cuidaré con mi vida misma.- le dijo Candy con una sonrisa llena de paz.

Y así los dos salieron de la habitación de Susana. Se tomaron de las manos se besaron y caminaron hacia el auto, pues Terry la quería llevar a su departamento para descansar de ese día tan lleno de emociones y bueno.. si se podía hacer otras cosas mejor para los dos.

Y así se fueron en el auto, felices con el corazón tranquilo y resonante de alegría. Ahora solo quedaba anunciarles la gran noticia al abuelo William y claro, también a su gran amigo Albert.

Continuara…

**Amigas hermosas, perdón la demora ustedes saben que no me gusta demorarme, pero mi computador donde tenía esta historia guardada murió y tuve que hacer este capítulo de nuevo :S, no es igual al otro, pero espero que les guste.**

Gracias a :

**Luz Rico:** Amiga linda!, muchas gracias por tus bellas palabras, gracias por decirme que yo soy amor en su totalidad… la verdad me alegras el día. Qué digo el día! El mes completo con esa frase!, me alegro mucho q te gustará la escena de entrega de estos dos tortolos. La verdad me cuesta bastante escribir esas escenitas xD… pero parece que quedó bonita! De verdad me alegro un montón que te gustará! Gracias por decirme q tengo razón! La verdad no sé si sea tan así.. pero la verdad en la serie como bien tú dices.. La ''compasión'' que le tuvieron a Susana.. fue una entrega de amor total.. porq ambos, Terry y Candy, renunciaron a su amor tan lindo, para darle la felicidad a otra persona.. yo encuentro que no hay amor más grande que ese.

Espero que este capítulo te guste!

P.D… yo tampoco le doy crédito a la escritora de Candy Candy xD… pues la verdad no costaba nada darle otro amor a Susana… y q estos dos amores terminaran juntos… pero bueno, no fue así! Y como bien tu dices.. Jesús por amor y por salvarnos a nosotros murió… creo que ese es la muestra más grande de amor, tal como Candy y Terry. Saludos!

**Mazy Vampire:** Cierto q si? Si Terry con todos sus defectos es peeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeerfecto! , que hombre no?... espero encontrar alguno como él en algun futuro no muy lejano :B , que bueno q te gustara la entrega de estos dos.. como ya dije no sooooy naaada buena escribiendo esas escenas XD, pero me alegro de corazón que te gustara, y espero que este también! :B

**Amy C.L:** Jjajajjaa me alegra q te gustara el fic '' Un caballero Inglés'' :B, ese me gusta harto , no sé cuando lo escribi.. por algún motivo sentía q estaba viendo a Terry…. xD bueno me sigue pasando xD

**Conny de Grandchester:** Jjajajajaja me hiciste reir con tu comentario xDDDDD , pero si! Había q aprovechar.. supongo q esos dos, aprovecharon bastante xD! La pedida de matrimonio ya viene! No te apures akfhaksdfhasklds que con lo q le pasó ami computador tengo q escribir el otro capitulo todavía u_U lo de la reconciliación del Duque no lo tenía para nada pensado tal vez lo haga en otro fic oh, acá coloque algo pequeño sobre eso. Jjajajajajaj me alegro q tu imaginación vuele, con esta historia, pues a mi me pasa lo mismo jajajajaajaja xD! Gracias por leer, y me alegro q te guste la historia :B

**Gadamigrandchest:** Linda!, no se van a separar ni la Gusana tampoco lo hará :B, ninguna, jamás mis historias van a tener un final triste.. pues ya suficiente tenemos con el final de la serie que de claro está.. no me agradó para nada xD… espero q te guste este capitulo!

**sayuri1707 :** Pues aquí ya está el cap! Ya puedes ver lo q dijo Susanita!, le costó pero al menos cedió xD jajaja ( no le quedaba de otra, porq la historia es mia xD ) , espero q te guste el cap!

**Lupita1797:** Jjajajaja acá está el cap!, espero te guste :B

**Candy Andrew Graham :** Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuy pues si verdad! que noche pasaron!, y ahora mira nada mas lo q pasó! Triunfaron :B, espero q te guste el cap! Jajajaja

**Hillary:** Hillary hermooooooooooooooooooooooosa, primero q nada un millón de disculpas, pues como expliqué mi computador murió.. y tuve que hacer este cap todo de nueevo, y aparte hace un calor en estos momentos que no sé como fui capaz de escribir este cap. Lo hice por ustedes! Porq se merecen que les escriba rápido, aparte a mi no me gusta demorarme x_X , yo también estoy en fecha de exámenes y estoy esperando q me los entreguen x_X , espero que te vayan bien en los tuyos!, Me alegro q te gustara mucho el capítulo! :B, de verdad me pone contenta eso :B

Mi amiga que me ayuda a subir estos caps se llama Tammy, la puedes buscar ahí mismo en fanfiction tiene historias muyyy buenas! Soy una fans de ella totalmente :B su nombre en fanfiction es ''Tammy Withe'' :B, una gran amiga.

Amiga hermosa Hillary!, espero que te este llendo en todo bien, y bueno así quedó el cap! Espero te guste porq está hecho a la rápida u_U

Te quiero mucho, saludos!

LAS ADOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORO, este cap está hecho a la rápida, pues no me quería demorar más u_U espero les guste, no es exactamente igual al q ya tenía pero como se me borró, hubo que hacerlo de nuevo. Espero les encante!

Las quiero!, nos estamos leyendo para el cap Final!


	5. Chapter 5

**El amor es más fuerte**

Capítulo final.

Los personajes de toda esta historia, no son mios :B que quede claro xD

Al salir del hospital, los dos se subieron al auto. Con su corazón tranquilo y resonante de alegría. No lo podían creer, después de todas las dificultades, la separación en el colegio San Pablo, y la casi separación por el problema de Susana, ahora podrían estar juntos para toda la vida. Se casarían, ambos estarían juntos por siempre ya que su corazón era uno solo. Ya que ellos son un mismo ser.

No hablaron nada, hasta llegar el departamento, su felicidad y su amor se lo negaban. Solo hablan en silencio, como esa noche en la casa de Verano de Escocia de Terry. Junto a la Chimenea, ninguno de ellos hablaba, pero se comunicaban de una manera que costaba creerlo.

Se estacionaron y Terry como todo buen caballero Inglés, ayudó a Candy a bajar del auto. Juntos tomados de la mano cariñosamente y haciéndose cariño mutuamente, subieron al departamento de Terry para conversar.

- Adelante bella dama, las pecosas primero.- le dijo él como siempre tan galán y burlón

Candy se rió pero antes de entrar se dio media vuelta y como un impulso lleno de pasión lo miró a la cara, puso su mano en el cuello de Terry lo atrajo hacia así misma y lo besó.

Ella, esta vez dio la iniciativa, su corazón así se lo exigía, después de todo lo que pasó necesitaba tenerlo cerca, necesitaba tenerlo con él. Necesitaba…. Ser un solo cuerpo con su amado.

Las bocas de ambos se enfrascaron en una pelea, una pelea de quien llegaba más adentro que la otra. Se saboreaban, se mordían, se reían, había pasión en estos besos, no ya no había esa ternura del principio. Y volvían al comienzo de esta guerra.

- Candy, amor mio…. – Dijo Terry separándose y con la respiración entre cortada, su corazón no daba más, su cuerpo no daba mas. – Candy yo… vas hacer que saque la bestia que llevo dentro de mi, sabes que contigo no me puedo refrenar, mi pecosa….- La abrazó muy fuerte, sintiendo cada curva de su cuerpo.

Candy, por primera vez estaba atrevida, su amado hacía que saliera su lado más apasionado. – Terry… .- Le susurro ella en el oído, haciendo él sintiera una corriente eléctrica por todo su cuerpo, cuando antes era al revés. – Hoy, estuve apunto de perderte por mi estupidez, por mi buen corazón y tengo miedo de que algo pase, yo quiero que, seamos uno solo ahora, pero… con fuerza con pasión quiero que.. estes dentro de mi, yo quiero… Terry… yo… - Y lo besó. Lo besó frenética y Terry no se quedó atrás. Abrazados y besándose fueron caminando al cuarto de Terry, en el camino se iban despojando de su ropa. El le sacaba el vestido a ella, de una manera rápida y precisa y ella hacía lo mismo. Tocando y besando todo el cuerpo de su Romeo.

Estaba atardeciendo y juntos llegaron a la cama y se acostaron. Terry la termina de besar pero mordiendo el labio de Candy, la mira fijamente con fuego en los ojos. Le dice:

'' Tú eres mia, eres sólo mia.

Tú cuerpo me pertenece

Tus besos me pertenecen

Tú centro me pertenece

Toda tú me pertenece

Esta tarde, esta noche y todas las que siguen

Tú serás solo mia''

Candy al escuchar cada palabra y Terry se iba introduciendo en ella, de una manera que ella nunca lo pensó. No fue como su primera noche que fue todo amor y ternura. Esto era puro amor, pasión, deseo y necesidad de saberse que estaban los dos por siempre juntos.

'' Terry, tú eres mio

Eres mi amado

Él primero en mi vida

Él último en mi vida

Mi, mi… primer amor

Mi único y gran amor, siempre

Serás tú''

El ritmo fue subiendo hasta llegar a la cima del deseo y la pasión. Con sus respiraciones agitadas se quedaron abrazados besándose de una manera que destilaba miel. Se miraban, se tocaban… no se cansaban el uno de otro.

- Mi amor… mi tarzán con pecas.- la besaba una y otra vez. – Lo de ahora me tele transportó, es lo más hermoso que he sentido mi amada.

- Terry, yo… me siento igual, me siento de otro planeta, siento que.. somos más que una persona, siento que tenemos la misma alma que nunca más se va a separar mi amado Romeo.

- Te amo Tanto Candy… tanto..

Los dos se quedaron dormidos, estaban exhaustos. Dormidos juntos y abrazados con sus manos entrelazadas, era el cuadro más perfecto que alguien alguna vez podría dibujar.

Llegó la noche y Candy despertó. Miró a su amado y con una sonrisa en su rostro lo beso tiernamente. Se levantó y como no encontró su ropa ya que estaba tirada a la entrada de la puerta, de solo recordar eso el rubor se le subió a las mejillas. Se colocó la camisa de Terry que le llegaba hasta los muslos.

'' Si Terry, me viera con esta camisa de seguro me lleva a la cama de nuevo jajajajja, mira las cosas que andas pensando Candy'' .- Se saco la lengua ella misma, había encontrado una parte de ella muy fogosa que le gustaba.

''Bueno vamos a escribir esa Carta''

Se sentó en el escritorio, y comenzó a escribirle a Albert , Annie y a Patty. Así las dos últimas le diera la noticia a Archie y a Stear.

La última fue para Albert, no sabía como contarle a su amigo querido todo lo que había pasado, pero se las ingenió y comenzó a Escribir.

'' Querido y gran amigo Albert''

¡Tengo tantas cosas que contarte!, primero que nada debes saber que me caso. ¡Si me caso! ¿puedes creerlo? ¿ a que adivinas con quien? Jajajaja sí con él mismo. Con la persona que se robó mi corazón, me caso con mi adorado Terry!, me lo pidió aquí en Broadway , justo después de presentación de Romeo y Julieta. Te lo cuento a ti, ya que eres amigo de ambos, pero quería que lo supieras, por mi primero jajajaja. También pasaron cosas tristes, Susana una compañera del teatro de Terry, se enamoró de él, de mi Romeo ¿Puedes creerlo?, pero bueno ¿Quién no lo haría? La cosa es que hubo un accidente en la compañía y ella le salvó a Terry la vida. Pero la lámpara que le debía caer a mi amado, cayó en ella y quedó sin una pierna…. Es muy triste. La fuimos a ver para darle nuestro apoyo y decirle que, a pesar de todo no nos podíamos separar, que nos amábamos! ( debo decirte que estaban presionando a Terry para que se casara con ella), yo estuve apunto de renunciar, pero Terry me hizo recapacitar, y no podía renunciar a este amor. Hasta que Susana lo comprendió!, me da mucha pena ella… me da pena que haya pasado todo esto, pero siempre estaremos en contacto y la ayudaremos en todo lo que necesite.

Así que amigo mio, ahora debo hablar con Terry, para saber cuando nos vamos para Chicago, para vernos y preparar lo del matrimonio! ( aún no puedo creerlo ), pero yo creo q nos iremos mañana mismo, así que no me respondas esta carta y nos vemos allá mi querido amigo. También debo hablar con el Abuelo William! Y darle las gracias por todo este tiempo, que el me ayudó e hizo que fuera parte de la hermosa familia Andrew!. Bueno debo irme, escucho pasos debe ser Terry….

Rayos!.- susurró Candy, si le escribo esto a Albert, sabrá que pase la noche con Terry!, que pensará de mi!... bueno le diré que estoy con él porque me invitó pero yo estoy en el en la sala de estar, supongo que me lo creerá. – Terminó de decir Candy , muy sonrojada, de solo pensar que Albert supiera de la noche que pasó en los brazos de su amado, la hacía avergonzarse un poco.

'' No creas que estoy con él durmiendo!, no, no y no!, estoy en la sala de estar, quería que habláramos unos asuntos y me quedé a dormir, pero creo que hago demasiado ruido y despertó, te quiero mucho bello amigo. Nos vemos en Chicago a no mas tardar mañana!

Se despide cariñosamente,

Tú gran amiga, Candy Withe Andrew.''

Aaaah, termine todas las cartas!.

Candy no se había dado cuenta pero Terry estaba apoyado detrás de la puerta todo el rato que ella escribía. Veía como hacia muecas, como se avergonzaba por las cosas que pensaba, y como se enojaba cuando no le salía una palabra. '' Eres tan tierna mi pecosa, tan dulce… pero hoy, hoy fuiste un torbellino lleno de pasión que hiciste que mi corazón ardiera de deseo por ti. ''

Se fue acercando lentamente y cuidadosamente toco su hombro.

Candy se sobresaltó pero sabía quien era. Terry estaba tocando toda su espalda, con un toque suave y seductor.

- Amor mio, ¿Qué hacías? .- le susurró en su oído

- Disculpa si te desperté cariño pero.. le escribía una carta a nuestros amigos diciéndoles la buena noticia, espero no te moleste..

- Por qué me habría de molestar?

- Es que pensé que tal vez no quería q todos supieran tan rápido, pero no aguante.

- No te preocupes me quiero casar ya mismo, si es posible.- Le sonrió de medio lado.

- Genial!, ya le escribí a Albert…..- Candy bostezo, estaba muy cansada, pero Terry lo que menos quería era dormir.

- Sabes?, te estuve mirando por harto rato , antes de que te dieras cuenta que estaba acá. Veía como escribías, como fruncías tu seño… como te movias y eres tan perfecta.- La empezó acorralar en una esquina colocando su brazo a un costado y mirándola fijamente.

- Dime Candy, estas muy cansada?

A ella se le empezó a entrecortar la respiración, le ponía nerviosa tanta cercanía de Terry.

- No me digas que te coloco nerviosa mi pecosa, porque ahora en la tarde… no fuiste precisamente nerviosa.- Le sonrió de nuevo sensualmente.

Candy se puso roja, pero no se dejó asustar. – Si, hice eso y más pero porque te necesitaba cerca mio, necesitaba tus besos después de todo, porq yo te necesito amor.

Terry no aguantó más, la tomó en brazos y se la llevó al dormitorio. Está claro que lo que menos hicieron fue dormir.

Al otro día a las 12 de la mañana, Terry se despertó de nuevo. Y quedó maravillado con la hermosa imagen que tenía a su lado. Su amada Candy desnuda, tapada con una sabana trasparente que dejaba ver todas las curvas de su cuerpo. Y sus piernas estaban entrelazadas al cuerpo de él. Ella tenía un rostro sereno y hermoso.

'' Te tengo amada mía, lo de anoche fue completamente mágico… y verte así ahora es más hermoso todavía.''

Comenzó a Darle pequeños besos tiernos por todo su cuerpo y su cara para que ella despertara, pero estaba tan cansada, que ni los besitos tiernos lo hacían. Terry decidió besarla con pasión para haber si así salía de ese sueño tan pesado.

La besó, hundió su lengua dentro de la boca de ella, y Candy aún dormida comenzó a responder también. Terry se reía seductoramente y le mordía el labio. Hasta que Candy con ese último toque despertó.

Verde esmeralda y Azul zafiro, se miraron y fundieron. Con una mirada llena de amor y devoción.

- Hasta que despertaste Julieta durmiente.

- Unos labios muy juguetones me despertaron mi bello Romeo.

- Dormiste bien?- le pregunta él con una sonrisa y mirada pícara, ya que los dos sabían que lo que menos hicieron fue dormir.

- A pesar de lo poco q dormimos…. – y como una gatita se acurrucó en el pecho de Terry. – Sí, dormí muy bien.- le sonrió

- Amor que hora es?

- Son las 12 pecosa.

- Quéééééééé? LAS 12? Pero el siguiente tren a Chicago parte a las 1:00- Candy se da vuelta y ve en su reloj q eran las 12.15. – Ya son las 12.15 a movernos!, tenemos que llegar a la estación.

Y sin pudor, porque con la rapidez ni siquiera lo pensó, se sacó las sábanas y se metió a ducharse.

Terry no podía creer que Candy saliera de la cama toda desnuda en pleno día.

- Jjajajaja, mi pecosa tan extrovertida, por eso te amo tanto. - Se quedó callado mirando su cama… esa cama testigo de tanta entrega de amor.

''Bueno será mejor que me vista, o si no Candy me mata''

Pasaron 30 minutos, y Candy recién salió.

Terry estaba perfectamente bien vestido, guapo y hermoso.

Para la otra te demoras mas pecosa.- le dijo riendo

Cállate, estaba hecha un desastre!

- Será mejor que vayamos ahora, si quieres llegar al tren.

Sí, vámonos ahora!

Y partieron, llegaron justo a la hora, y se subieron al tren agotados. Sobretodo Candy, que estaba necesitada de sueño, ya que cierto aristócrata no la dejó dormir.

Candy se acurrucó en el hombro de Terry y así se quedó todo el viaje.

- Ah, Candy no te había contado pero antes de pedirte matrimonio, yo ya se lo había comentado a mi Madre, así que ella ya lo sabe. Ella estará en nuestra boda ¿ no te da alegría?.- le decía Terry contento, pues con su Madre las cosas iban mejor que nunca.

- Y cuando me lo pensabas contar Terry Grandchester?.- le dijo la pecosa con un puchero molesto en su cara.

- No sabía cuando. Nos vimos, te dije lo de Susana… luego, pasamos nuestra primera noche juntos. – La miró de una manera significativa y picarona a los ojos. – Y luego fuimos a ver a Susana y bueno… anoche… lo que menos hicimos fue dormir, porque hacíamos otras cosas… ¿No las recuerdas?

Sí.. si las recuerdo.. Pero, me parece maravilloso que tu Madre venga! Y bueno… em.. .- Candy no sabía como preguntar lo siguiente.

- Ja ja ja , pecosa.. quieres preguntarme sobre mi padre?

- Sí…

- Tranquila. Le envié una carta al mismo tiempo q Eleonor, pero me dijo que no podía porque Inglaterra estaba pasando por momentos graves… con él, ya no le tengo rabia, supongo que así lo criaron pero al menos yo no salí como él. El se pierde mi matrimonio no yo.

- Bueno, tienes razón. Por lo menos hiciste el gesto y eso es hermoso.

Y así se quedaron dormidos, cabeza junto con cabeza. Tomados de la mano hasta llegar a Chicago.

El tren se estacionó y despertaron. Como siempre sin soltarse de la mano, bajaron radiantes, con cara de cansados, pero con una felicidad que hacía que no se notara. Y grande fue su sorpresa cuando vieron a Archie, Annie, Patty y Stear. Esperando por ellos.

- ¡Candy!, gritaron todos, y la fueron a abrazar. Pero Terry seguía sin soltarla de la mano.

- Hooola Chicos!, como supieron que íbamos a llegar?

- Solo lo pensamos y acá estamos!, que felicidad es volver a verte Candy, y a ti también Terry!. Felicidades por su matrimonio!.- Les dijeron Annie, Stear y Patty. Hablaban con Terry y con Candy.

Él por primera vez se sintió aceptado, y con verdaderos amigos, bueno lo fueron a finales del San Pablo pero ahora los sentía más cercano… todos menos a … el ''elegantito''

Terry lo miró, y Archie También. Se separaron del grupo mientras los otros seguían hablando con Candy, pero ella sin despegar la vista de Terry veía todo lo que el hacía.

- Así que te casas, aristócrata

- Así es Elegantito, me caso con el amor de mi vida.

Archie ya no le gustaba Candy, pues su corazón era totalmente de Annie, pero siempre se preocuparía de su gatita.

Pero notó que los ojos de Candy y Terry brillaban cada vez que esas miradas se encontraban, era obvio que se amaban, y los dos serían felices.

- Cuídala harto, es de mi familia, es bondadosa, y es mi gatita.

Terry frunció el seño, no le gustaba que le dijera así a su amada, pero Candy se lo había contado en alguna oportunidad así que estaba bien.

Claro, nada le pasará. Yo la amo con mi vida.

Se miraron y ambos sonrieron con complicidad, sabían que no se caían bien mutuamente, pero por Candy harían un esfuerzo.

Ella llegó y los miró sobretodo a Terry pero el le dirigió una mirada diciendole '' me he portado bien, no he dicho nada malo'' lo comprendió. Y le sonrió. Archie quedó maravillado con esto, ''de verdad se aman'' pensaba Archie, tantas cosas que se dicen con una sola mirada.

Y se fueron a la Mansión Andrew. La tía abuela no los quería recibir como era de esperar, pero cuando supo que Terry estaba familiarizado con el Gran Duque de Grandchester, como por arte de magia lo amó.

Candy estaba feliz, era obvio que pasaría eso, pero al menos trataría bien a su amado.

- Candy!.- Se escuchó una voz al fondo de la casa.

- Ese no es Albert? Pero , que hace acá?

Y lo vio a entrar, a su amigo, de la niñez que siempre la aconsejó, casi un hermano. Y lo vio bien vestido, sin barba parecía millonario.

- Albert, amigo mio! , corrió Candy a Saludarlo. ¿Pero, que haces aquí?

- Bueno Candy creo que llegó el momento, los demás ya lo saben solo tú y Terry son los únicos que no.

Te lo diré de la manera más sencilla.. yo soy el Abuelo William, la persona que te adoptó, y que quería que fueras feliz, con el hombre que estas ahora a su lado.

- Quééé?.- Candy quedó blanca del asombro. ''Albert, mi amigo Albert es el abuelo William?

Y le contó toda la historia. Terry también estaba estupefacto no lo podía creer. También Albert le dijo que '' EL Principe de la Colina'' era él también… desde que la vio en ese momento supo que la quería adoptar. La Tía abuela escuchaba todo atentamente, sin omitir palabra. Como siempre.

Y así es la Historia, querida Candy, espero que no te desilusione o me trates distinto solo porque en verdad soy el abuelo William, por que primero que nada soy Albert, y siempre seré esa persona que conociste.

- C laro, que no Albert!, eso lo sé!. Pero, es todo muy nuevo para mi!

- Lo sé pequeña, perdóname por no habértelo dicho antes pero no podía.

- No te preocupes.

- Vaya, vaya vaya!, de vagabundo, un cuidador de animales y la persona que me ayudó en esa pelea sea el gran millonario Albert Andrew!.-

- Jajajaja, sabía que me dirías eso Terry.

Los dos se dieron un gran abrazo, como buenos amigos que eran, y todos juntos planearon ese mismo día el día de la boda de Candy y Terry.

Terry tenía todo el próximo mes de vacaciones así que ahí se podían casar. Y Candy hablaría en el hospital para avisar que no iría en mucho tiempo después. Todos quedaron felices y satisfechos. Solo había que esperar el día de la fecha.

_Y el mes llegó rápido y pasó volando._

_Estaban todos reunidos en la Colina de Ponny, para celebrar la unión de esta pareja de enamorados, de esta pareja tan especial. Estaban todos los del hogar, los niños, el gran amigo Tom, La señorita Ponny y la Hermana María que lloraban de felicidad por ver a su niña tan mujer y ahora casándose con el amor de su vida._

_También estaba la Señora Eleonor Baker, que alfinal logró ir. El duque como dijo, no pudo ir, pues en Inglaterra las cosas no iban bien, pero le mandó a Terry una carta diciéndole que lo disculpara por todo lo que él le había hecho, y que estaba feliz de que haya elegido su corazón._

_Terry, estaba esperando en la Colina toda adornada junto a Archie ya que su relación era mucho mejor. Estaba nervioso, pero sus nervios se fueron cuando vio entrar a su amada Julieta, con el brazo unido al de Albert que era él que la traía._

_Candy estaba sonrojada, bella, hermosa. Sus ojos verdes esmeraldas brillaban como nunca antes, tenía una sonrisa que opacaba al mismo sol. Su vestido blanco, ajustado, que hacía notar todas las curvas de su adorado y hermoso cuerpo, hacia que se viera realmente hermosa. Y su pelo suelto, con sus ondas al viento era la perfección misma._

_Terry se quedó con la boca abierta. Archie le da un codazo y le dice. – Cierra la boca aristócrata se te va a caer la baba._

_Y Terry lo hizo, pero prácticamente imposible._

_Antes de que Albert le entregara a Candy el le dice algo al oído a su pecosa que hace que ella se sonroje y Albert sonrió cómplice. A Terry no le importó. Solo veía lo hermosa que estaba ella. Su amada._

_Y así frente al Sacerdote, y con todos sus seres queridos juraron amor eterno, en frente de Dios y todas las reglas. Como debía ser, los dos no paraban de sonreír y mirarse a cada segundo, sus miradas destilaban miel._

_La Ceremonia Fue hermosa. Todo el mundo estaba llorando sobretodo las mujeres. Las amigas de Candy no podían estar más felices por ella. Al fin cumplía su sueño de casarse con el amor de su vida._

_En medio de aplausos se besaron, y en un carruaje se subieron y diciéndole adiós a toda la gente, se fueron a la Cabaña donde solía vivir Albert, pero ahora estaba toda adornada y arreglada para disfrutar su noche de bodas._

_Se bajaron del carruaje, Terry la toma en brazo y entran a la mansión. Suben al dormitorio y ven que hay pétalos de rosas por el suelo, y velas por todo el lugar._

_- Dios mio!, quién hizo todo esto?_

_- Que poco me conoces pecosa jajajaja, lo hice yo para ti._

_- mi amado Romeo.. es hermoso._

_La bajo y se besaron con una ternura, con una dulzura sin parar de sonreír ambos._

_Luego de besarse Terry la mira pícaro y le dice._

_- Oye pecosa, que te dijo Albert hoy en al entrada de la iglesia? Que te hizo ponerte roja?_

_- Qué pasa Terry, estás celoso? Jajajaja_

_- no digas tonteras, solo pregunto estaba embobado mirando tu cara y cuerpo en ese hermoso vestido._

_Ella se sonrojó con ese comentario. – Lo que pasa, ¿ te acuerdas de la noche que estaba escribiendo las cartas, y le escribía a Albert?.- Terry asintió. – Bueno, yo le escribí que ya me iba a ir a dormir porque tu te podías despertar, pero para que el no pensara que esa noche la pasamos juntos en esa misma cama… emm.. le inventé q tú me llamaste porque necesitabas hablar y yo me quedé en la sala de estar. Pero hoy en pleno momento antes de llegar a ti me dice que, él no es tonto y sabía que habíamos estado juntos…- Terminó de decir con una sonrisa picarona._

_- ajajaja, pecosa traviesa yo tampoco me lo hubiera creído. Mejor ven aquí y bésame._

_- Ay, Mi Romeo….- Se besaron apasionadamente como era de costumbre._

_- Terry antes de … bueno tú sabes, te tengo una sorpresa…_

_- Dímela rápido que no aguanto por saborear tu cuerpo._

_- Ay amor mio… cuando me dices eso, mi cuerpo tiembla… pero, ahora vamos hacer dos personas quien vamos a temblar con tus caricias.- Le dijo ella con ojos brillantes._

_- ¿Cómo que dos personas… a que te refieres?_

_- Que en mi interior.. mi amado aristócrata crece otra personita que será fruto de nuestra entrega de amor._

_Terry no lo podía creer, un hijo!, un hijo con su amada pecosa, un hijo con su amada mujer!, lágrimas de felicidad aparecieron su rostro. Bañándolo de alegría._

_Besaba a Candy por todas las partes de su cara._

_- Candy, gracias, gracias! Me haces el hombre mas feliz de la tierra, un hijo!, un hijo mio, seré padre, seremos padres!, mi amor, te amo, eres una maravillosa mujer! Tú eres mia, mia solo mía te amo!.- La besó con pasión y desenfreno._

_- Terry con cuidado jajajjaa_

_- Qué estás bien? Hice algo?_

_- No tontito.. sólo bésame que esta noche sea única y nuestra bello mio. Acarició su rostro, y se besaron. Se hundieron en un mar de suspiros y pasión._

_Y ahí acostados en esa cama, ambos, desnudos y con sonrisas en sus rostros, con una mano tomada de la otra, y las otras dos manos de ambos, colocadas en el estómago aún plano de Candy, ambos durmiendo se hacían cariño mutuamente. No podían estar sin tocarse._

_Y Ahí se quedaron dormidos, en un nido de amor, pasión y dulzura._

_Con un amor especial, único y fuerte_

_Un amor que lo puede todo_

_Porque… el amor todo lo vale_

''_El amor, es mas fuerte''_

_**FIN**_

___**Gracias a:**_

_**Luz Rico: Amiga linda!, gracias por siempre leerme, acá esta el cap! Alfín! Lo escribí todo ahora, porque no me salía nada, y de la nada salió todo esto. Espero que haya quedado bien y te guste mucho!, no sabes lo que se me hincha al corazón cuando lees que te emocionas con mis historias, que tengo talento.. de verdad muchas gracias eres un amoooor. Que qué significa '' afkjadslfaslkdfalsdjfadf'' eso eso, cuando no se como expresar algo, o algo lo encuentro demasiado hermoso como tu scmoentarios y no sé como decirlo digo '' afdlkasldkfhasdjfalsdjfhalsjdhfaksjdfdsf'' xDD, lo sé estoy media loca pero… funciona! xD jajajajaja, gracias por leerme siempre, y espero que este capítulo te guste y bueno la historia completa. Te adoro!**_

_**Hillary: MI amiga hermosa!, mi fan número uno! Jajajaja como dices tú :B, linda… gracias por leerme en todas mis historias te quiero mucho, y gracias siempre por preocuparte por mi. Sabes? Me encantaría leer esa historia que me dices, pero no tengo tiempo x_X, espero que no te moleste.. pero apenas si logré hacer este y en media hora!, es todo un record. Solo te puedo decir que te quiero mucho y te agradezco siempre tus palabras lindas que también me inflan el corazón. Gracias graaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaacias :B **_

_**Anne William Grandchester: Linda!, gracias por leer, aquí esta por fin el cap final espero que te guste! Y claro que no me molesta está muy lindo lo que hiciste *O* ,y más aún si te inspiraste en mi historia, gracias por leer, y espero q te guste este cap.!**_

_**Conny De Grandchester: jajaajajaj espero que con este no llores! Si no quedes con una sonrisa grabada en tu corazón! Y bueno si quieres llorar, llora! Eso también hace bien! Jaajjaja, gracias por leerme, gracias por tus palabras q la verdad me hacen reir :B, te quiero harto y lo del Mauritania es que era obvio! Ahí se conocieron ahí debían declararse su amor, y con todo EL CORAZÓN! Jajaja te quiero, espero te guste el cap final.**_

_**Maribel: Gracias por leer la otra historia :B, espero q te guste esta :B , muy linda de tu parte, me alegro q te gustara :B**_

_**Sunhara: Aquí estáaaaaaaaaaaa, por fin! Perdoname la tardanza u_U creeme no me gusta demorarme! Lo detesto! Pero como estos dos últimos caps se me borraron tuve que hacerlos todo de nuevo D:, espero te guste mucho este capítulo final!**_

_**LAS ADORO A TODAS! :D, LAS QUIERO UN MONTÓOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO N ;B**_


End file.
